When covering surfaces, for example, a floor covering, have to be stapled to a supporting surface, and the stapling point is located within a confined space, common stapling mechanisms are inadequate. Thus, a common type of stapler, known as a hammer stapler, used to fasten a floor covering around the edges of the floor cannot be used within the toe space created by a cabinet which overhangs the edge of the floor. This is because inadequate vertical space exists within the toe space to allow the hammer stapler sufficient swinging room, so to speak, to drive the staple through the floor covering into the floor to thereby fasten the floor covering to the floor.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved stapler able to function as a stapler within a confined space.
An additional problem in the use of a stapler within a confined environment, such as a toe space created by a cabinet overhanging a floor surface, results when the toe space itself is variable from installation to installation. A stapler, even when modified with a basic version of the invention, for use in only a standard toe space, would not be effective in non-standard toe spaces unless the stapler is also adaptable for varying toe spaces.
Accordingly it is another object of this invention to provide a stapler which can accommodate a great range of toe spaces of variable dimensions.